Fortune's Downfall
Fortune's Downfall is the major easter egg for the Zombies map Fortune's End. It focuses upon clearing Chuck Greene and Stacey Forsythe's name, and is an alternate (and quicker) version of the Dead Rising 2 campaign. It is split up into 7 'Cases' with the final mission called 'The Facts'. The reward is the ability to go onto the next map in A Universe Splintered, Künstliche Tod, albeit completing the easter egg ends the game. Case 1 All of Case 1 is done prior to the actual game taking place, but the events are identical to that in Dead Rising 2. Case 2: Breached House Case 2-1: Breached House The players must return to the Safe House following the beginning of Round 5. The Zombies should be clear from it, and there will be numerous survivors in a state of trauma. The message Find Katey will appear, Katey will be located in the Security Room holding a Kitchen Knife. Chuck will then speak to Katey, who says that she'll stay hidden until they find a safer place for her to stay. Case 2-2: Safe Haven The objective of the mission is to find a Pawnshop willing to let Survivors in. None of the Looter pawnshops will accept, saying that there isn't enough room for survivors. However upon entering Ebon Shadowshot and Dead Raiser's Pawnshop, they will agree to keep any survivors safe. The group must return to Katey, and a cutscene will play showing Katey arriving at the shop, and then saying that the "Flame Dude looks cool". The game will resume, and a message will say "Escort Complete", and will grant all players a Max Ammo for their troubles. Case 3: Palisades Scoop Case 3-1: Palisades Scoop Case 3 can be done from Round 8 onwards. Rebecca will say that while she was investigating, she overhead some goons say that they were going to begin the 'heist' soon, and that it would begin in the Palisades. She also says that she overhead them saying that they will deal with the 'Cultists' followed by the 'Thugs'. The step is completed by entering the Palisades Mall. Case 3-2: Civil Braul A cutscene will show some Mercanaries firing at a group of Cultists, effortlessy killing them. However, as the clock turns to 7pm and the Zombies become empowered, they begin focusing on the Zombies. Some cultists then toss dynamite at them and kills the squad. Cultists and Mercanaries can then be seen fighting. The game will resume immediatley. To complete the step, all five drills must be destroyed. They are located in Shank's, at the doorway to the Yucatan Casino, at the Blaze's Eternal BBQ Shack (Palisades), at Everyone Know's Slappy and the jewerly shop. One all five are destroyed, the step is complete. It should be noted that with each drill destroyed, the less Mercanaries will spawn, creating the illusion of them being defeated by the True Eye Cultists. Case 3-3: Heist at the Atlantica A large explosion will be heard, coming from the Fortune Park. Mercanaries can then be seen rappeling down from numerous buildings every so often. To complete the step, the Van parked outside the Atlantica's walls must be destroyed. Upon it's destruction, a cutscene will play showing Rebecca recording the destruction, before being interrupted by TK firing at the group saying that they've delayed his heist and need to die. Chuck will accuse TK of starting the outbreak, to which he gloats that he planned it. TK runs off when a Zombie nearly grabs him. Chuck wonders how he is going to find out the truth now, and Rebecca says that she has a meeting with her source at 10am the next day. Case 4: The Source Case 4-1: The Source Case 4 can start after Round 15. Upon arriving at the Shoal Nightclub, numerous mercanaries and TK's Goons can be found guarding the area, only allowing Rebecca Chang through. They must be killed for the to be complete as they shoot at the other three. Case 4-2: Two Girls, One Club Upon entering, a cutscene will play showing Amber locking the door, and Crystal throwing a bottle at the group. After a brief argument, the Twins decide that they can't be allowed to roam free, especially when they are interrupting other people's business. After defeating the two, TK calling Crystal will end the fight, where he explains that he is leaving them behind and that they "Were just some nice distraction". Crystal will hang up on TK, and the Twins will briefly talk, followed by joining the group. They explain that they'll find out where TK is leaving from and call the group when they find out. Case 5: Evacuation Case 5-1: The Twin's Solution Case 5 can begin as soon as Round 20. The Twin's will call Chuck, and say that TK is trying to escape by Helicopter from the Fortune City Hotel. Amber says that she will find out when he is leaving, and Crystal will investigate the mysterious Postman wandering around the Hotel rooms. The step is complete once the group gets inside the Fortune City Hotel. Case 5-2: Going Postal, Slappy? The group will find Frank West taking pictures of "Slappy" incinerating Zombies. Shortly afterwards, the lift opens, revealing Carl Schliff. He approaches Chuck's group, and requests a signature from one of them. Sullivan signs it, but Carl says that he is phony Security because he didn't stamp his mark, which is a crime. Slappy will then notice Chuck, and blame him for the death of his would-be girlfriend, Louise (who can be seen dead in the Palisades Mall). Frank will then believe that pictures of Chuck and Stacey's corpses will bring him back into the spotlight. After being defeated, Slappy will accidently be incinerated by his own flamethrowers leaking when he trips over. Carl will be grappled by a Zombie when he does a roll to dodge a bullet, and panicks, running into the South Plaza. He can then be heard firing multiple shots and Zombie moans. Frank will lie down panting, before taking a picture of himself, and begging the group to take his camera. Rebecca will run to his side, and after a brief talk, Frank will say that he can recover with rest, and crawls over to a couch and lies down. Amber will call and say that TK is escaping now and to meet them up on the roof. Case 5-3: TK's Departure TK will be encountered by the group, and after a brief talk, he will enter his Helicopter. The Twin's will then show up and reveal their new alliegance. TK will tell the gunner to shoot them while the Helicopter rises, however Crystal jumps and throws her Katana at the Helicopter, destroying the rotor. TK jumps out, but the Helicopter crashes into the Fortune Park, killing TK's pilot and lead goon. TK himself is knocked out and subsequently brought into the pawnshop. Dead Raiser will then say he'll keep a close eye on TK. Case 6: Help Arrives Case 6-1: Help Arrives Case 6-1 starts immediatley upon Round 25 beginning. The Military, lead by Sgt. Dwight Boykin, arrives and begins killing the Zombies. However, Gas Zombies arrive, and also begin being killed by the Military. However, as Zombies step into the Nova 6, they are mutated into "Dead Risian" Gas Zombies and begin wiping out the groups. Boykin retreats with a few soldiers, and several trucks are destroyed. Case 6-2: Noxious Two Soldiers can be found firing at the crowds of Gas Zombies, apparently left behind by Boykin. They say they don't know where Boykin went, but the Zombies are being mutated by the skinny, crawling ones. They will join the group and say that if they have some sort of safe area, using the military equipment might help. The step is complete once the soldiers join. Case 6-3: The Barricade The Barricade is not a real one, but the step requires the players to go back to the Pawnshop (and escort the soldiers) and talk to Dead Raiser and Ebon Shadowshot. Dead Raiser requests they find guns in the Yucatan and the Royal Flush Plaza. Ebon will open a portal, which can be used both ways. Ebon says that we will begin conjuring a shield to keep the Zombies out while Dead Raiser readies the survivors for invasion. When enough guns have been collected (5 in each player's inventory), they must return to the Pawnshop to complete the step. Case 6-4: The Breach As soon as the group returns, the survivors will all receive guns. Almost immediatley afterwards, the Gas Zombies begin their invasion. Each survivor has their own unique way of fighting, with the exception of Ebon who is conjuring a shield. The way to complete the step is to survive for ten minutes and to not allow more than five survivors to die. After the step is complete, 900bv and Magma-Man will disappear from the Safe House, haven been kidnapped by TK in the confusion. Case 7: Toxins Case 7 is often seen as the only Case designed to keep inexperienced players from completing the Easter Egg. It often works. Case 7-1: Toxins Case 7 begins immediatley after 6-4. Stacey will suggest looking for the two in the Silver Strip. To complete the step, the group must arrive in the Silver Strip. Under usual circumstances, this is when the group faces Christina Lighter. While the step is complete by getting to the Silver Strip, Christina's cutscene prevents the completion until you either leave her or defeat her. Case 7-2: Terror IS Reality Chuck has a brainwave and thinks that TK will be hiding in the TiR stage, as he always has. The group agrees, and they step is began by entering the TiR stage. This is when TK begins attacking the group. Once he is defeated, he will fall to the ground. As he prepares to jump up at the group he is headshotted from behind, revealed to be Magma-Man crawling towards his sniper rifle for the past hour. Case 7-3: The Left Flank After TK is tossed off the edge into the Zombies, the group wonders where 900bv is. Magma-Man says that after TK talked to him, some Seargent nearly killed him, TK and 900. He then took 900bv the "survivor" and drove off. Dwight is located at the end of the Silver Strip, in the large area next to the Yucatan Casino's front entrance. Upon his defeat, Dwight will commit suicide (thinking he was infected by a group of Zombies) by detonating a grenade. After his death, soldier survivors will start spawning, and will act similair to the Looters and the Mercanaries, with the exception of that they won't attack the group. Case 7-4: 900bv's Dive After Dwight is dead, 900 will run away. To start the step, the group must return to the TiR arena. 900 will say how the group caused the outbreak, that his friends are all plotting against him, among other things. The fight will then start. Once he is defeated, 900 will be shot in the abdomen by Sullivan and will come to his senses. 900 will then return to the Safehouse sitting next to Magma-Man, being treated by Denyce. Case 7-5: The Reveal To start the step, the group simply has to return to the Safe House. 7-5 is a cutscene step. The group debates on how they deal with the Gas Zombies, now that they know the truth. The news then reveals that the Government is going to firebomb the city as there is no signs of life and the military containment has failed. Stacey then suggests that they get Ebon to open a portal out of the city. Ebon agrees, and he opens a portal in which all of the survivors escape the city and arrive in the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. Just as the playable group, Kirsten and the Wikia Users prepare to leave, Stacey is shot in the head and killed. The group turns to discover HellHoundSlayer, who had also teleported to Fortune City after the events of the Halo Array. He states that the master plan was for Fortune City to be destroyed, and that the survivors were never going escape and reveal the truth. Kirsten fires a short burst from her SMG's at HHS, causing him to retreat. Dead Raiser will then replace Stacey until the end of the game. The Facts HellHoundSlayer can be seen running throughout the city. He will kill any Zombie that tries to attack him. While some may consider him a boss, he is infact not technically one. Every time he is damaged whilst trying to open a door (or enter a now vacant Pawnshop), he will run off. The only way to complete the Facts is to hurt him enough to get him back to the Wikia User's pawnshop. This will trigger a cutscene. Upon entering the shop, HellHoundSlayer will be gripped by the throat and lifted into the air by purple hands. Ebon will then begin questioning him, asking why the outbreak started. HHS will then say that it was all part of the Master's plan, for Fortune City to fall so he can get into other universes and bolster his forces to numbers beyond imagining. But the citizens and the military stood in his way, so he destroyed part of the Quarantine and allowed the Gas Zombies in to mutate the local infestation. The group will arrive, 900 will then say that HHS will be fine, as Ebon never resorts to violence. Ebon will say "Oh contrare", and the fingers will puncture the Jugular, following by a punch in the Kidneys, blood spurting everywhere. A Val'kyr will then appear, resurrect him shortly followed by tossing him outside where he is then torn to pieces by the "Dead Risian" Gas Zombies. The group then enters the portal, with Dead Raiser pulling Stacey's body through. During this scene text appears stating "The attempt to clean up Fortune City was a disaster. The military performed reconassaince, and found no life remaning on 27th February 2014. The city was firebombed, and 50 miles sorrounding it was quarantined. Chuck Greene, Stacey Forsythe and CURE were later proven not to be responsible for the outbreak after extensive interviews and investigation. The camera will then show the Wikia Users celebrating another successful mission. However shortly following this, a purple aura sorrounds Dead Raiser, 900, Magma-Man, Ebon, EternalBlaze and Kirsten and they disappear. They will appear in a dark box room, and a robotic voice will say "Welcome to the Aperture Testing Research Facility, due to a catastrophic or eviromental disaster in the outside world, we appear to have a breach in security. But don't worry, testing can continue as normal." The game will then end, but instead of saying "You survived" it will say "You uncovered the Facts in "x" rounds" and the laughter won't be heard.